


Just Close Your Eyes And Move

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [125]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@sparrowsverse:  Avengers. Burlesque AU.</p><p>(this went off in an odd direction *g*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Close Your Eyes And Move

In another life, Steve would have told Erskine no, or he would have convinced the General of his worth before the war ended, or, or, or.

Steve stared into the face in the mirror. Or he would have been anything but a glorified chorus girl right up until V-Day, when there wasn’t any need for any unreplicable, unusable superhuman anymore.

But Steve still needed to eat, especially now the government was no longer footing the bills, and so when one of the old girls from the chorus show called him up, he was in no position to say no.

No one expected Steve to not age. No one mentioned it; Steve sometimes wondered if Erskine even suspected it might be a possibility. But it happened, and so while all of Steve’s friends (mostly chorus girls, and then the husbands of the chorus girls) grew up and grew old, Steve just stayed on.

When the General retired, he left instructions for his successor. Those instructions passed on to his successor, and so Steve counted the generations.

He kept his name. He tried to come back to Brooklyn every other lifetime. And he danced.

Chorus line at first, a male novelty. After a while, he got some backing roles in some great musicals. A short stint in Hollywood, a truly golden age.

Steve never changed, but the styles did, and so he learned.

The music tonight was hot and heavy, deep bass and a strong kick rhythm. Steve slunk onto stage as he was announced, hands huge on the pole as he spun up into the first part of his show.

The new guy, some blonde Swedish fellow, was staring at a tub of glitter when Steve went backstage to costume change for the burlesque part of the show. “Give in. You’re about to wear a g-string on stage in front of a hen’s night party,” he teased gently. “Put on the damn glitter.”

The Swede obviously kept the party going out there; Steve could hear the screaming as he tugged himself into his corset.

A stage hand passed him his prop chair as he head back to stage. Standing there, waiting for the music to start and the lights to come up, Steve wondered what Erskine would say.

Then the beat kicked back in, and Steve spun on the seat and went into his routine.


End file.
